Forum:Categories
And now for what is likely to end up being a long forum. This forum will be all about formalizing the category structure, and what categories should go on what pages. More things will probably be added in the future (either by me or anyone else who wants to have something voted on). As you've probably seen, Brickipedia:Category Guidelines was set up after constant additions of wrong categories, however I just set it up to try to stop this from happening all the time, and isn't actually "approved" as such. So, first of all, what do you guys think of it? Is there anything you think should be changed/clarifed with it? What do we do about subthemes? For example, we have Category:Star Wars without subtheme categories, but we have things like Category:Orient Expedition, which is a subtheme of Adventurers. So, should we: * Have a rule that there should be a category for every lowest-level subtheme (ie make subthemes for each Star Wars, Harry Potter, etc. subtheme) * Have a rule that it should only be for a supertheme (ie get rid of Orient Expedition, Amazon, etc categories) * Treat each theme on a case-by-case basis? This one relates specifically to "Category:Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time". Isn't every single PoP set from The Sands of Time? (I'm not sure, I'm no PoP expert, but it looks to me that way). If so, should we keep both cats, or remove one of them? That's all the time I've got now, just thought we should maybe make a start on this 08:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Case by case, or at least, for Orient Expedition, that in a way is kinda like a theme in the sense it was released 3 years after the other adventurers sets, but Sands of Time is silly if thats the only sets. Kingcjc 08:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Regarding the Sand of Time "subtheme", I wanted to nominate that for deletion anyway, since Prince of Persia is a movie, called "Prince of Persia The sands of time". Currently I would tend to the case-by-case possibility. 10:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, the PoP sounds like an IP edit spree. :P But yeah, I think the category guidlines are fine (I actually like them alot). I think we should categorize subthemes, themes, set number range, and year for set articles, and the rest as seen on the guidlines. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 14:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Another specific case with cats- what to do about video game only minifigures. Some users have been putting "Minifigures introduced in xxxx" cats on these pages. Should these categories be there since they haven't been introduced in a physical form? And what happens if they are introduced afterwards? For example, should Kit Fisto have introduced in 2007 (physical release) or 2005 (VG release)? 00:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::It says "This minifigure was introduced in" and not "released in", so the videogame appearances would count too. 11:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don't think, when people are looking at the introduction dates of kit fisto they would be taking into account the video game, and are only thinking about the physical form of the Minifigure. I do think that all elements of video games should be separated from the real physical LEGO. Gladiatoring 11:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::But then minifigures which only appeared in Videogames wouldn't have such a cetgory. :S 11:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Well no because as the title of the cat suggests they are already separated from the 'Real' LEGO Gladiatoring 12:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Themes in super themes 19:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) We should have all words of a category start with a capital letter. NOthing like Category:Promotional sets. I think we should also put the cat of the supertheme on the page. 00:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) * I tend to agree with boba on his point above and further the word Minifigure should also be capped. Gladiatoring 00:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *The original point's referring to just theme pages isn't it? If so, I'd say they should go in the immediate supertheme's category (eg Space Police III in Category:Space), as well as their own category, using Category: so they're at the top of the list. About the capitalization, I'm neutral but think it should be consistent for all cats. 09:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Looking back, I see my titles confusing, but i was refering to actual sets. Kingcjc 09:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Oops sorry. My vote then in that case is for the theme it's immediately related to only then (eg SP3 sets go into SP3 cat but not Space) 11:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I was discussing this with cjc. I understand his reason now but I have an idea. We could still put space sets from subthemes of space into the Space category and add a category Category:Unthemed Space. And a similar category for other themes. 16:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) * We've been getting a lot of supertheme adding lately, so I think we need to have a clear decision before this starts to get worse, otherwise if it is voted against, we'll have to remove them all again. I've set up a vote below ** Any more votes here/is it ok to close it October 10 (UTC) (2 weeks after the vote began)? 03:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Voting Include supertheme category in set articles Do not include supertheme category in set articles # Just seems unnecessary, eg if a set's in Category:Space Police III, we know Space Police III's a Space theme, and if we don't Category:Space Police III, and Space Police III are in Category:Space anyway. Just don't think we need to clutter pages with unneeded cats. 00:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) # 21:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #Gladiatoring 21:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) # ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 14:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) }}